Her Butler, Commander
by Candy Nitemare
Summary: Evalynn was sent to a Concentration Camp by her mother. What will she do when a Certain Commander finds her? Will she save herself for the one she loves, or will she try this new world he could give her
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING Rated M: Intense Violence, Strong Language, Rape, and Sex.**  
**Okay there is a lot of foreshadowing and irony in this there are things that you will find out before the characters do. Some characters are OOC So I am sorry if you do not like how the are portrayed, This is my first fanfic since I was like 10 xD This is a WWII story.**

**My main Character is named Evalynn she is an OC of mine, at the end of the story I will be giving you guys a little background for her.**

**Disclaimer- All rights to the Characters and anime references go to Yana Toboso, she is so amazing for bringing this anime to us 3**

I ran down the meadow trying to reach the safe zone. "Everyone run!"  
I hid behind a pole as the tank came through blasting everything it saw. Men came running out shooting everyone who didn't make it.  
Hours passed and I snuck back into the female camp and laid in my hard wooden bunk next to Abigail. "Evalynn... Did you get to see the tank again?" She whispered.  
"Yeah, still scary as ever.. I thought I wasn't going to make it this time." I smiled.  
She pushed me a little. "Be careful!"  
"I will." I fell back to sleep when the soldiers came in screaming German at us. I barely understood what they were saying. All I knew was that it was time to go to the field to work.  
The soldiers lined 5 of us women up, I was the only one allowed to keep my hair because I was an English Noble, but most people didn't know that. They just believe that I am special, when actually I'm not.  
"Okay, It's the Commanders birthday today so you ladies need to sing to him." Great the only soldier that spoke English The commander stood by them, tall, black hair, green eyes. He was very handsome but everyone here said he was a ruthless ass. Killed anyone who dared stand before him. We were all afraid but I held Abby's hand to keep us calm.  
We sang to him but not the normal happy birthday song, just a song we all knew. because not all of us spoke German We sang in English.  
"You purple eyes with glasses. Sing." I looked at the English speaking soldier.  
"Yes sir, I'm thinking you and I Should roll the dice, get lost in love forever Cause I'm feeling intoxicated I wanna taste the air that you've been breathing." (Your touch - Blake Lewis) All I did was sing the first thing that popped in my head. "Stop." The Commander spoke and I immediately shut my mouth. "What's your name." Before I could answer, the German speaking soldier slammed the butt of his gun into my face, knocking my glasses off. He stepped on them and laughed, my eyes shifting to meet the Commander's they turned a soft green. "Evalynn Cordelia Phantomhive, sir." I spit blood onto the ground straightening up making complete eye contact with him.  
"Your parents?" He crossed his arms. The g German soldier hit me once more.  
"Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Midford-Phantomhive. sir"  
"Where are they now?"  
The German soldier tried to hit me again but I caught his gun. "My father died when I was little. My butler took him away. My mother sent me here because of my eyes and she blamed me for my father's leave from her."  
The English speaking soldier laughed. "Well your eyes are pretty hideous."  
I let them shift back to purple. "I have my fathers eyes." I smiled blood dripping from my lips.  
The Commander laughed and turned around. "Well Evalynn. Follow me."

I run up behind him and followed him. I kept looking around as we passed by the other workers and guards. His office was not all that big.  
"Sit on the couch."  
"I wouldn't want to get your furniture dirty sir, do you have a towel I may sit on instead?"  
He looked back at me, a small smirk appeared on his lips. Grabbing a towel from beside his desk he threw it at me. I laid it down on the couch and sat down.  
"You are a noble." He leaned against his desk and crossed his arms.  
"How.." My eyes widened.  
"Phantomhive." He tilted his head slightly. "You are an English Noble."  
"Yes Sir." My eyes shifted to a light blue. My heart sunk, was this going to be my last day?  
The Commander walked over and placed his hand on my face, "Why would a pretty noble like you be here."  
"My mother sent me here, sir."  
"Oh yes you mentioned that." He leaned in closer, I could feel his breath on my lips.  
"Yes sir."  
He smirked holding onto my chin.  
"Sir... Could you please lean back... You're making me uncomfortable."  
His eyes widened a little bit. "What?"  
"Y-You're making me uncomfortable..."  
He sat up completely and I let out a sigh of relief. "No one has ever talked to me that way."  
"Sorry sir.. My butler always taught me to speak up if I need to." I frowned.  
"You're butler?"  
"Yes, sir." I sat straighter in my spot.  
"Why would your butler teach you anything."  
"Because my father ordered him to. I wasn't supposed to start school with him until I was 10 but I tried when I was 3."  
The Commander leaned against his desk again. "Go on."  
"Um... but my older sisters became angry with me because I was comprehending faster than they were and I started to outsmart them." I paused, shifting a little bit. "So my mother made Lord Michaelis stop tutoring me. I started to go to bed an hour early just to be able to sneak to his room in the Senior Servant quarters just to study with him. I really loved to learn. After he and my father left I would still go to bed early and sit in his room. I read every book he owned a couple times. It was hard for me to understand right away without his help but I got through all of the books. I started to teach my little siblings the information slowly but they never understood what I was saying to them." I giggled.  
"Why did you call your butler lord. Isn't he supposed to be treated below you."  
"Well yes that is true sir but I didn't see him that way." I blushed looking down. The Commander stepped up to me grabbing my chin again. "eep." My eyes turned bright pink.  
"You're eyes are pretty when they change." I shivered as my face turned darker.  
"Commander the bath is ready." He put his arms underneath my body and carried me to the bathroom and set me on the counter. The Commander began to unbutton the striped top I was forced to wear.  
I pulled my hands up quickly, pulling away from him, dropping off the counter. I fell into the corner with my head down.  
"Miss Phantomhive." He knelt in front of me. "Undress or I will drop you into the bath tub with them on and soil the clean water with the filth of your clothing." I peered up at him through my hair my eyes a bright blue.  
"S-sorry sir..." I shakingly slid my shirt off.  
"Why are you afraid?" I was silent as I slid my pants and underwear off. I covered my body and stood with my back to the corner. He stepped closer and placed his hand on the wall beside me, "You have a rather gorgeous figure, Evalynn."  
"Th-Thank you sir.." I shook softly.  
"Please tell me why are you afraid?"  
"The guards who watch over the female camp rape the girls..."  
His face changed, his smile vanished and his eyes narrowed. "Did they do anything to you?" His voice sounded irritated.  
I looked off to the side. I didn't want to look at him, I felt so ashamed.  
"Who did it." He grabbed my neck and squeezed. My hands gripped around his wrists.  
"S-Stop..." I choked, he lifted his hand from my neck and dragged me to the bath tub, pulling me up he dropped me in. The Commander leaned against the counter and stared out the window. "Wash yourself." He scuffed. I looked at the bar of soap on the ledge beside the tub. I scrubbed the dirt off my skin before I let the soapy rag touch.  
"Tell me more about your butler."  
"Um if you don't mind me asking... Why sir?"  
"He seems to make you happy so I want to hear." he shot me a soft glare.  
"What would you like me to say, sir?"  
"Have you ever done anything with him?"  
"um.." I blushed. "On my 5th birthday. My father wasn't home because he was out on an assignment from the queen, Lord Michaelis was with him."  
I started to wash my hair, "I stayed in my room upset all day, because I really wanted my father to be there on my birthday. I had my door locked and I didn't even eat all day. When my father came home, my mother had made my father aware of my stubbornness. My father was so furious with me. I kept my door locked though. I was too upset. When my bedtime came around my father ordered Sebastian to take care of me. He brought me a small piece of cake and tea. He dressed me in my nightgown and laid me down." I blushed, "He then asked if I had a wish. he said that all girls need to make a wish on their birthday." I sat up, wringing the water out of my hair. "I hid my face from him then asked. 'May I have a kiss?' He smiled and asked 'Is that you wish my mistress?'." My eyes turned pink. "I nodded to him, then he moved the blanket from my face and kissed me. His lips were soft, he leaned up and told me to get some rest and that he would return in the morning to dress me."  
"It sounds like you enjoyed that."  
"I did.. Every couple of nights he would give me a kiss especially if I had gotten into a fight with someone in the family. I didn't really get along with anyone besides the servants or my Father."  
The Commander leaned down to me while I was in the tub. "May I kiss you?" He said in a seductive tone, leaning closer to me. His lips parted as he got closer. "Please wait."  
The Commander stood up and straightened his uniform. "Get dressed." he scuffed and placed his hand on new clothing as he walked out of the bathroom. I got out of the tub letting it drain and I dried off and dressed myself.  
"You seem to be less scared around me." The Commander was sitting at his desk shuffling papers.  
I moved the towel that I had sat on off the couch and moved it to the bathroom. Sitting down on the couch there was a plate of food.  
"Eat."  
"Yes sir." I didn't eat fast, it was hard to eat from the lack of nutrition I had been getting but I ate what I could. After I finished, I sat silently.  
"Return to work Evalynn." He scowled.  
"Yes sir, thank you." I stood up and walked out. The sun was already setting, how long had I been with the Commander.

**Okay HIIIIIIII**  
**Haha I hope you enjoyed this chapter I would like to know what I can improve on or fix as the story progresses or what I can go back and fix 3**

**Evalynn Cordelia Phantomhive**

**Daughter of Ciel Phantomhive and Elizabeth Midford**  
**Ciel passed his Demon genes onto her.**  
**Her eyes change colors to how she feels**  
**Neck marked by a special man so boys she's taken ;)**  
**Black hair**  
**Purple eyes - inherited contract mark from father in right eye.**  
**Soft pale skin**  
**Black Nails (hand and feet)**

**-**  
**Eye changes**  
**Natural - Purple**  
**Embraced - Pink**  
**Angry (demon comes out) - Red**  
**Scared - Soft sky blue**  
**Sad - Green**  
**Excited or REALLY happy - Yellow**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into where I was supposed to be sleeping. "EVALYNN!" Abby ran up and hugged me. "You didn't die! I was so worried!" She cried.  
"It's okay Abby, the Commander was so nice to me."  
"What did he do?!"  
"He let me bath, gave me new clothing, and a good meal." I smiled, "He was very kind."  
"WHY WAS HE SO SPECIAL TO YOU!" A woman screamed at me.  
"I am no better than anyone else here. I honestly have no idea why he chose for me to follow him, why he was so nice to me." My eyes narrowed and I looked down.  
"He killed my son!"  
"I'm sorry..."  
The woman ran to the door and called the guards over, she was saying something to them and was pointing at us. The guards rushed in grabbing my arms and dragged me out. "Let me go!" I cried. Abby ran up to the woman. "What did you say!"  
The woman shrugged her off and walked to her bunk and laid down. Abby stood at the door till the guard yelled at her to lay down.  
The guards dragged me to another building. I looked around the room, It was dark so I couldn't really see much of anything.  
I heard one of the guards yelling, but I couldn't understand it. Pearing around the dark room I saw two men, definitely bigger than me, one exit, a couple barred off windows. I knew I couldn't escape easily. The floor was cold against my bare skin, it didn't take me long to realize they had unclothed me while I was knocked out. I didn't even have my panties on. The men enclosed and screams of pain filled the room. "Help Me!" I cried desperately, trying to reach out to the darkness surrounding me. "Sebastian!" I screamed. The Commander looked around the room, "I must be hearing things." He looked back down at his paperwork.  
I awoke back in my camp next to Abby. The feeling of being violated made my body cringe. I closed my eyes tightly trying to get the memories out of my head. Morning came way too fast, the german soldier woke us with his screaming we still did not understand. Walking to the fields to work, my uniform was bloody and I was beaten up. Abby kept asking if I was okay. I just smiled and said yes. Even though I wasn't at all.  
The Commander made his normal rounds we see him about 2-3 times a day to check on prisoners. We see him more if someone did something wrong. I hid myself a couple times so he couldn't see me, but he made a round twice so just as I thought he wouldn't be there. He was standing over me as I shoveled graves for the dead prisoners. His hand gripped my arm heavily as he yanked my body around. I stumbled heavily and almost fell. My legs hurt so bad.  
"What happened to you."  
"Nothing sir." I wouldn't make eye contact, I couldn't. I wouldn't let him see me like this, I couldn't. My eyes became watery, 'don't let him see...' I tried to hold back the tears. He yanked me with him, I almost fell a couple times. We walked past the guards who had violated me and they stopped him.  
"Where are you taking our worker Commander."  
"To my office. Do not question me." His voice seemed so dense, so angry.  
We didn't actually go to his office, he opened the door to a different room, a bedroom. He threw me onto the bed. "Answer my question. Now." He slammed the door shut behind him, his voice hurt, I didn't understand why he was so angry.  
"A woman in my camp told an officer I did something wrong..."  
"And."  
"They took me to a room.. I don't know where.. I was knocked out on the way there..." Tears started to press at my eyes again. I didn't want to talk about this. "I-I woke up.. I was naked..."  
I peered up at the Commander through my hair, I didn't want him to know I was wondering about him. I dropped my head fully and tears streamed down my cheeks as I sobbed.  
The Commander wrapped his arms tightly around my body. "Did the men do anything to you?"  
I nodded my head and I pulled my arms up to hold onto him back as I cried into his chest.  
"Anything sexual."  
I started to shake more and nodded my head.  
He shifted and grabbed my arms to stare at me, "Who did it." His voice... That voice...  
"Th-The man that que-stioned you... a-and his friend..." I cried, his lips touched my forehead and he stormed out slamming and locking the door from the outside. I fell back in the bed and cried into the blankets.  
The Commander pulled out his pistol, storming out of the building, he walked heavily over to the men. "Hey fucker!" He yelled, the man that questioned him turned around. The Commander shot him between the eyes. The other guard pulled his rifle off his shoulder, "too slow." the guard fell limp to the ground, bullet in his forehead.  
I was laying asleep on the bed, I was gripping the blanket tightly as my lower legs hung off the bed. The Commander came in, shutting the door behind him and locking it. He nudged me a couples times, "Evalynn?" My eyes fluttered open and I sat up, nausea overtook me and I fell back. He placed his hand on my forehead. "You're burning up."  
"I'm fine. I have aishima." I coughed heavily.  
"You also just had a traumatic experience." He frowned.  
"That one was just the worst..." I sat back up, slower this time.  
"What do you mean?"  
"This isn't the first time..." I coughed, my head was pounding. "Guards have done this before... But not as burtle.." My eyes shifted to his. "Thats why I normally sleep in the boys camp."  
His eyes narrowed.  
"I have to do the tank run often but Its much better than being sexually assaulted every night."  
"How do you do on the tank run?"  
"Well, I didn't think I was going to make it last time because some fuck tripped me."  
"But you made it to the safe zone."  
"I wouldn't be here in front of you if I didn't."  
"Please don't do the tank run again." He placed his hand on my face, his eyes softened.  
"I have one day left of it. If I don't show up dressed as a guy they will think I escaped. I wasn't recorded dying in the last one."  
"Fine.. Just be careful."  
"Commander.. I have to ask.."  
"What?"  
"Why are you being so caring towards me. You have no idea who I even am as a person, all you know is that I am a Noble from the Phantomhive family."  
"Why does it matter?" He leaned closer to me.  
"The last person who was this kind to me was Sebastian." I paused "So I am not really use to it, sir"  
"I feel like you strongly cared for him." He frowned.  
"I do." I looked down. "But he left the same time my father did." I laid in his lap for a little while, it seemed to be hours but we both didn't want to move at all. He had my uniform washed so it wasn't bloody anymore.  
"It should be night time now so I need to go to the boys camp to do the tank run." I sat up from his lap.  
"Please be safe Evalynn." He placed his left hand on the number on my arm and his right hand on my cheek moving my hair.  
"I always am!" I giggled my eyes were bright purple.  
"I had the doctor make you new glasses." He went to his night table and pulled out the small case. The Commander handed it to me.  
"Sir you didn't have to! They just make my eyes not change colors."  
"I know that's what the Doctor said when he examined the lenses he found."  
I pulled the black framed glasses out of the case and put them on.  
"They suit you quite well." He smiled leaning in fast, his lips touched mine. They were soft like Sebastian's were. I paused hesitantly but I kissed back. He leaned away I whimpered softly at the loss of heat. "See that was not very hard, now was it?" My face turned bright red and I stood up.  
"I-I need to go get ready." I ran out of the room frantically. "Thank you !" I yelled back, thanking him for my glasses. I ran to the boys camp and got the wig on and laid in the bunk.

"TANK RUN!" The english soldier ran in screaming. We all got up and followed him to the front lines. "Okay ladies, let's see what you men find today. Get going." We all ran, I never really understood what we were looking for. I think it was just another way to torture prisoners. The bell rang a couple hours later.  
"GET TO THE SAFE ZONE!" We all started to yell. One thing that we didn't know is that there were more people watching the Tank Runs this time. The Commander being one of the new people to watch. He didn't know which run I was going to be in so he decided to watch them all. I had been placed in the second one, which had all of the faster runners. We ran between the buildings as the tank got ready. "ALMOST THERE!" A man yelled.  
The guards opened fire on us and we all hid. 3 people were shot and killed 2 injured. Sadly, I being one of them. The men stopped firing and we started to run to the safe zone again. We were so close then the tank started to roll, smoke was everywhere.  
"EVERYONE ON THE SIDE WITH MICHAEL!" Skylar yelled. I happened to be Michael.  
The other boy that was shot was stuck on the opposite side of us. The smoke was cleared and I ran across to grab him. I checked to see if I could run back and I did. The tank gunner spotted us and opened fire. The Commander saw my glasses as I looked over at all the German soldiers, his heart sank. We luckily made it into the left building safely, I was trying to get the bullet out of the man and heal him.  
"Okay we are technically in the safe zone. So we cannot be killed." Just as Skylar was so sure the tank shot into the building sending shrapnel everywhere. I laid against an iron beam, coughing up blood. I tried my hardest not to move despite the immense pain, looking around I saw that almost everyone was dead but two or three others, we started with 100 people. The Commander and other soldiers came into the building to assess damage and take down numbers of whom died. The soldiers shot everyone who was injured in the head, one walked up to me and laughed. "Hey guys we got fighter here!"  
The men and the Commander walked over to me. My eyes were closed but I was very much alive.  
The soldier put the barrel of this gun to my forehead.  
"Don't." The Commander walked closer moving the gun from my forehead. "Pick him up take him to the Doctor with me."  
"But Commander if they do not make it to the safe zone we.."  
"NOW!" The Commander yelled and the soldier quickly picked my limp body up following the Commander to the Doctor's office. The Doctor shot out of his seat as the Commander threw the door open. The soldier set my body down on the cold metal table. "Get out." The Commander growled at the soldier. As he left he shut the door, turning to the Doctor. "Fix her."  
"Um."  
"I SAID FIX HER!" The Commander yelled.  
The doctor pulled my shirt off and dropped it on the ground, he pulled the bound that was around my chest keeping it flat. The Commander pulled the wig off and threw it to the ground.  
"Do you know if she is actually knocked out or just doesn't want to move." The Doctor asked.  
"It hurts..." I coughed.  
"Okay so you're awake." The doctor ran over to the cabinet and pulled out some vials, grabbing a syringe he filled one and stabbed my chest. I let out a shriek that I looked at the Doctor my eyes were a bright purple.  
"Did that hurt." The Doctor laughed.  
"Yeah! I'm about to punch you!" I yelled.  
"That's good!" He laughed more. "You having the ability to still feel pain in your chest is good. It means no nerve damage, just a bunch of holes."  
"Stop cracking up jokes." The Commander snapped.  
I tipped my head back and arched my back, there was a worried upside down Commander by the door. I giggled "You're really cute upside down!"  
The Commander looked at me puzzled. "What?"  
"You're really cute!" I giggled more with a huge smile on my face. The Doctor put an IV in my arm. "Owwwiiiiieeee" I whimpered.  
"And there is the loopy. Miss what is your name." The Doctor laughed.  
"Evalynn Cordelia Phantomhive." I smiled.  
"Pretty name, how old are you."  
"18!" I tried to throw up my hands for a small cheer but I felt the chains restrict. I looked at the doctor.  
"It's so you don't move while he helps you." The Commander laughed.  
"Start to count from 1."  
"1,2,3,4,5,6... 7...8..." Darkness enclosed and I was out.  
"That took longer than I thought for her to pass out." The Doctor laughed starting to get rid of the shrapnel. "There isn't any severe damage, like I said, a couple holes and she's fine."  
"Good." The Commander crossed his arms.  
"Why does this prisoner mean so much. You never bring anyone here to be fixed." The Doctor stitched up my chest.  
"I worked for her father."  
"What do you mean Sebastian?"  
"Hush. Don't say my name around her." He snapped.  
"Fine, Commander... What do you mean though, worked for her father?"  
"I was her family Butler."  
"I keep forgetting you're not human" He laughed.  
"If you tell her, I will kill you."  
"I won't tell her. But I do have a question about her."  
"And that is?" He tilted his head.  
"Why are her nails black?"  
"What?" Sebastian walked over and the doctor fully pulled my gloves and socks off. "How..."  
The doctor looked around his office for a new pair of socks and gloves. "When she wakes up give her these. I am guessing you will be moving her from my lab." He handed Sebastian the gloves and socks. Sebastian picked me up and brought me to his office. I woke up with the severe pain in my chest. I looked around the office no one was here.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really don't like Claude xD**

I sat up slowly trying not to move my chest, my hair fell in front of my face. It smelt like candy. "I was bathed." My face turned bright red as I looked around the room. "C-Commander?!" I stood up and stumbled to the window and peered out it. The door opened.  
"Evalynn what are you doing."  
My face was still red from the idea of being bathed by the Commander. "N-nothing just looking." I stumbled back to the couch and sat down. He sat down at his desk. "You almost died." He scuffed.  
"I noticed." I giggled.  
"Do you remember anything?" He rested his head on his hand and I shook my head.  
"That's funny" He stood and walked over to me. Sebastian pulled my legs up onto the couch, I was laying down with him over me, his knee between my bare legs. I was only in boi-shorts and my chest was bandaged. He placed his hand on my face. "So..." He paused, "You don't remember calling me cute?" his knuckle held up my chin, my eyes turned a bright pink, almost glowing. He tilted his head for a kiss when the door flew open.  
"COMMANDEEEER!" A general strolled in. "O a pretty lady!"  
"Claude what are you doing?"  
"Inspection Commander." Claude laughed.  
"Get out of my office now."  
"I'll be here for a week and you won't even greet me or tell me the lovely ladies name?"  
"That is none of your business." Sebastian snapped.  
Claude shut the door behind him and he walked over to Sebastian. "Aww why can't you tell me her name Commander?" He whimpered. Sebastian punched Claude in the face.  
"You are testing my patients."  
"I just want to the the Gorgeous lady's name Commander."  
"Her name is Evalynn, okay?! Get the fuck out!"  
My lips parted "Claude Faustus..." They both looked at me, my eyes were wide.  
"You know me?" Claude laughed. I got up and ran out of the room. "What's wrong with her?"  
Sebastian chased after me. I was sitting in the corner of the bedroom my stitches were ruptured. Tears streamed down my face, he opened the door and shut it.  
"Evalynn what's wrong." He knelt down beside me pulling my arms away from my chest, blood seeped into the bandages.  
"That's the man that killed my father..." Sebastian's eyes widened slightly ' How does she even remember that but not me?' he thought.  
"How do you know." I met his eyes with painful blue.  
"His eyes." I coughed.  
"He shouldn't be in my office anymore lets go back." He held his hand out to me. "Or would you rather stay in here?"  
"I-I want to stay in here..."  
"Okay." He stood up pulling me with him. "Lets fix your stitches first."

Claude walked down the white halls to the Doctor's office. Opening the door he smirked. "Hey Taylor have you treated anyone lately?"  
"O, hey Claude. Only a woman that Sebastian brought in."  
"Why is she so special? He wouldn't even tell her my name?!" Claude crossed his arms.  
"She's a Phantomhive. I'm guessing daughter of Ciel."  
Claude straightened up, "Interesting. I might have you look at her for me. I will bring her down while Sebastian is out."  
"Do you even have permission to do that?" The Doctor peered up from his paperwork.  
"No but I am on inspection which means I can do what I want to any prisoner."  
"She's under the Commander's watch. You have no authorization..."  
Claude pointed his gun at the doctor. "If you don't do what I say, I will kill you."  
Taylor shut his mouth and turned away from Claude.

Sebastian left me laying on his bed while we left to make his rounds. Claude snuck in and picked me up. I was heavily asleep, trying to recover.  
Claude kicked the door in, "Doc I got her."  
"Lay her on the table.." The Doctor stood up, "Shut the door."  
Claude kicked the door shut.  
"What do you want me to do to her." The doctor had a sad tone to his voice.  
"Play with her eyes. No sleeping. No numbing meds."  
"I could kill her!" Taylor snapped.  
"I don't care!" Claude walked over, placing his hand on my shirt tearing it completely off. "I want to play with her first. Make it more personal" He grinned nipping at my nipples. My eyes shot open. "What are you doing?" I shrieked trying to get away. "Not so fast!" He grabbed me and pulled me back towards him. "You have a lovely body, I wonder how much people have touched it." Claude grinned sliding his hand down my stomach to my pants, rubbing softly.  
"STOP IT!" I screamed.  
"No." He nipped at my ears.  
When he finished he came on the table and he punched my face, knocking me out.

"Now tie her down and start!"  
Taylor sighed holding a knife above my right eye. He opened my lid and put a clamp on it so it would stay open. Claude shook me till I awoke again, seeing the knife above my face made me panic. I started trying to get free. All I could hear was the doctor saying sorry then the surging pain came. I started to scream, still trying to get free "Sebastian!"  
Claude was laughing in the corner. "He's not coming Madam Phantomhive!"  
Minutes passed that seemed like hours.  
"O my gawd." The doctor sat up, tears pouring down my face.  
"What is it?" Claude walked over.  
"Look at her eye."  
"Contract."  
"What?"  
"That's the contract for Sebastian. Her father had it. Oh things just got interesting." He laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor ran to his cabinet and grabbed vials again. He but 4 syringes in my arm.  
"I am so sorry Evalynn. I am going to try and take the pain away and put you to sleep. I will explain to the Commander. I don't know if you can understand anything I am saying right now. But trust me. You'll be okay. I will make this better." Taylor brought me to the Commander's office and had the a soldier fetch Sebastian from the fields.  
Sebastian walked in, "What is so urgent Taylor?" He shut the door behind him.  
"Claude made me hurt Evalynn... I couldn't use any anesthetic on her during the process but I did all I could after that fuck left to make her stop screaming..." The Doctor was rubbing my stomach. "I did find out something interesting though, I think you might want to see."  
"What could be so gawd damn interesting!?" He screamed at the Doctor, Taylor could tell Sebastian was furious. "I know this looks bad but come look at her eye."  
Taylor removed the bandage over my eye.  
"What did you do, try to pull her fucking eye out!" Sebastian yelled.  
"No just cut it so Claude would leave... I didn't do any experiments on her at all. Only Claude did. But I found this when she was actually screaming for you..." He opened my eye lid.  
"The contract. And what the fuck do you mean he Experimented on her!"  
The Doctor dropped his head "He violated her."  
"You mean that fuck raped her!" The Commander shouted  
"Yes... She should be sleeping for about 10 more minutes." Taylor handed Sebastian a bottle of pain pills. "I numbed her up, but she might still be in pain. These are to take it away if she feels any." Taylor left the room before Sebastian could yell at him anymore. He moved me back to his bedroom.  
I placed my hand on my face feeling the band-aids, I had a splitting headache. I started to heal my eye. "Evalynn..?" Sebastian stared at me. "What are you doing?"  
"Healing."  
Sebastian walked over, "does it hurt?"  
"Not really anymore," I pulled the bandage fully off.  
"Good.." he ran his fingers through my hair.  
"Commander what is wrong?"  
"You were hurt on my watch."  
"You couldn't have possibly known that it was going to happen." I sat up.  
"Evalynn you were raped!"  
I placed my hand on Sebastian's face. "I'm fine now."  
Sebastian leaned closer to me, "It still happened." I leaned in and kissed him, I kept our lips locked as I crawled into his lap.  
The Commander wrapped his arms tightly around my body, trying not to hurt my chest. Sebastian shifted to take my shirt off and I placed my hands on his. "Please wait Commander."  
He leaned back up and kissed heavily. "It's getting hard for me to control myself around you..." He whispered in my ear.  
I pushed him back laying on his chest, Sebastian reached up running his fingers through my hair. "Very long."  
I peered up at him. "I never really cut my hair, only trims."  
"I can tell." He chuckled. "Did I tell you that I am filing paperwork to get you out of here and back home?"  
My eyes widened and I looked at him. He smiled "You would be happier at your Manor."  
"Well yeah I would be happy being home but why would I go if I can't have you there with me?"  
He placed his hand on my cheek, "This is no place for a woman. Your vehicle should be here in 2 days to take you home."  
"But..." My eyes turned a soft blue.  
"Evalynn, please listen. You shouldn't have even been here. This is no place for you."  
I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. I felt so hurt, I had finally found someone to love and I was already losing him. "Since I won't be with you much longer..." I sat up and kissed him, I felt my heart breaking. Sliding my top off over my head.  
"Evalynn what are you doing?" I leaned down to kiss him again. "Didn't you want to? This would probably be our only chance. So why not try it?"  
"Are you sure?" He kissed my forehead, there was those soft lips again.  
I nodded, "It's going to hurt." He frowned.  
"It couldn't be any worse than it has been before."  
"I will do my best to not make it hurt but I cannot promise anything, I will tell you if you keep your body relaxed it will hurt less." I nodded and leaned down again. Feeling his warmth against me made me feel a little better that I was. Sebastian flipped us so he was on top.  
"Commander..?"  
"Yes?" He trailed kisses down my stomach.  
"What's your real name?"  
"You'll find out soon enough." he tugged my pants off. I blushed darkly, I've never willing let anyone do this, I was more nervous than anything.  
The Commander took his clothing off. "It's more intimate if we are both naked."  
I blushed darker and my eyes turned pink, it was the first time I had ever seen the Commander naked. "No need to feel embarrassed Evalynn." Drawing in another kiss, sliding his hand down my hip. "Relax.." He whispered into my ear, I tried so hard to stay calm as I felt a finger intrude. He pushed a little and then added another finger. I whimpered softly at the foreign feeling. No one has ever been nice to my body, they always tried to tear it apart. Sebastian repositioned himself, "stay calm Evalynn." he pushed slowly in dropping his head to my chest letting out a small groan. "tight..."  
I wrapped my arms around him trying not to move. Once my breathing calmed he started to slowly thrust. The pain started to go away and a new feeling appeared, pleasure. I moaned softly as he pushed harder. I could hear him moaning, it was oddly cute. I wanted to hear him more, so I adjusted my hips. His moaning got louder.  
"F-faster."  
The Commander looked at me, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Hold onto me." He commanded, Sebastian leveled himself out and started to thrust harder and faster. I tipped my head back and moaned. i couldn't take it, it felt way too good. Sebastian sat up flipping me over, pulling me up to my hands and knees. Pushing in roughly he pulled me up so my back was against his chest. I was trying so hard to stay quiet but the Commander was making it very difficult by twisting my nipples and playing with my clit. My body started to heat up, "I-I'm gunna cum!" I whimpered.  
"Say my name!" Sebastian thrusted faster. "You know my name Evalynn!" He groaned.  
Just as I reached my climax, I moaned. "Sebastian!" My body became tighter and he pushed me down onto him shooting his white jets into me. I panted heavily, he laid me down on the bed and he fell beside me. I had my eyes closed as I drifted off. The Commander pulled me close to him, "Goodnight, madam Phantomhive." He kissed my forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

I was walking out to the vehicle, the Commander stayed in his office. I don't think he wanted to see me off. As I was about to get in the car I paused, and turned to the driver. "Could you wait just a moment?"  
"Yes mam."  
I ran back into the building and into the Commanders office. I wrapped my arms around him kissing him deeply. I got up on my toes to whisper in his ear, "I love you." I ran out of the room getting into the vehicle hot tears streamed down my watched as the car drove away, heart aching.  
Claude walked in, "Where did the puppet go?"  
"I sent her home..." Sebastian sighed.  
"Why! I wanted to have more fun with her!" Claude protested pushing Sebastian to the wall. "I am guessing she doesn't even know who you even are!"  
"She still told me she loved me before she left. I actually do believe she knows who I am but cannot accept it."  
"At least I could make her panties wet." Claude laughed. The Commander punched Claude in the face.  
"Don't talk about her that way." He growled.  
"Did she get your dick wet, because she sure as hell made mine! I'm getting hard just thinking about that tight pu..." Sebastian punched him again.  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He yelled, shoving his hand through Claude's chest.

Months had passed since I was at the camp, I and the servants were alone in the manor. I stayed in my nightgown in my bedroom most of the days. I didn't really have anything to do otherwise.  
I was taking a bath when MeyRin knocked on the door. "Madam Phantomhive?"  
"Yes?"  
"You have a guest."  
The Commander strolled in and leaned against the counter, "Hello Evalynn."  
"Hey!" I giggled.  
"Do you remember my name?"  
"I do but I am not sure..." I sighed.  
"How unfortunate." He frowned, placing his hand on my head. "Sleep now."  
"D-Don't leave..." I trailed off.  
I woke up still in the bathtub, looking around. The Commander was gone. "Commander..." I frowned. "Sebastian..." I started to cry uncontrollably, curling up against the wall of the tub.  
Another knock came. "Madam Phantomhive, are you okay?"  
MeyRin again. "You can come in..." I coughed, my eyes were puffy and red from sobbing.  
"Madam what's wrong?"  
"I saw him again..."  
"The Commander from the camp?"  
"Yeah.. Wait you saw him too!" I looked at her.  
"Well yeah, I allowed him in."  
"So I wasn't Imagining it.. Sebastian was really here..."  
MeyRin frowned. "Mi-Lady Sebastian is dead."  
"No he isn't..." I looked down. "I honestly don't know though..."  
MeyRin was silent. "MeyRin may I talk to you about something?"  
"Always Mi-Lady"  
"When I was at the camp the Commander watched over me all of the time. If I was hurt he would get me medical assistance. Um... He found out who I was and for some odd reason I started to see Sebastian around. I would wake up from dreams and he would be right at my side but I had no idea if it was real or not. The Commander asked me for sex a couple times, but for love not lust I hope. Well I always refused. But when I found out I wouldn't have much time left for him I consented. When I was going to cum he told me to say his name, that I knew his name. Well the first thing that came to mind was, Sebastian. So that's what I said. Well he never told me I was wrong."  
"That's not all that bad, is it Mi-Lady?" MeyRin giggled, I always tell her everything. I even told her the first time Sebastian kissed me.  
"Well not at all, but I have no idea if they are the same person or two different people. I fell in love with Sebastian and was saving myself for him. But I had sex with the Commander, well if they are the same person, I didn't break my promise. But if it isn't..." I looked down. "I love them both MeyRin. I have no idea what to do. I keep having nightmares, I wake up to him beside me like when I was a kid. Asking me if I am okay." Tears streamed down my face.  
"Then why don't you persue them?"  
"The Commander sent me away because I didn't belong at the camp." I got out of the tub and let the water drain. "I just want him to be real."  
"I know Mi-Lady, you'll find your prince charming soon." She laughed.  
"Thank you MeyRin." I hugged her. I peered out the window because something caught my attention.  
"What's wrong."  
"I thought I saw something." I turned around and dressed myself, Sebastian had been sitting at the window the whole time. From when he knocked me out to when I left the bathroom for dinner.

-

A week later MeyRin knocked on my bedroom door "Lady Evalynn?" I don't really understand why they knock when they know I am here. "Yes MeyRin?"  
"You have a visitor! A gentleman from the concentration camp Mi-Lady." I opened my door peering my head out. "What does he look like."  
"Tall with black hair Mi-Lady, he's very handsome. Just like the two you know whose you love" She giggled and winked.  
"Trust me I know. I will be down in a moment, I need to dress myself quick." He's really here! I kept freaking out, I threw on a corset, hip scarf, and long skirt. Okay I need to keep calm. Keep calm. I had the glasses on he had given me, my eyes were a dark purple. I walked down the hall talking to myself, trying to not freak out. I got to the stairs and there he was the Commander standing at the door talking to Finnian and Bard. Walking down the stairs I felt my heart racing. "Commander." I smiled walking towards him.  
"Hello Evalynn, how are you?" he bowed to me and kissed my hand. "You are as beautiful as ever."  
I blushed softly, "I am well, Its odd for you to come here at night."  
"It's easy for me to travel in the dark more than the day." he laughed.  
"True, how are you Commander?"  
"I am good, is there a place we could talk to in private?"  
"Yes, follow me." We walked up the stairs to my father's study. "Here we are."  
I walked in and sat down at my father's desk. "It's odd being on the other side of the desk now." Sebastian laughed. I smiled "It is kind of odd, I am the one with the power now."  
"Oh scary." he leaned over my desk, "Did you miss me?" He smirked.  
"Every day and night." I blushed as he leaned in closer to me, his breath felt warm against my lips. "So you're having the same problem I am." He smirked again as he gave me a gentle kiss. "I missed you. I can't get you out of my head. When I close my eyes I see your face, I hear your voice." I drew him into another kiss.  
"I told you I didn't want to leave." I frowned.  
"You had to though." Sebastian walked around my desk. "I couldn't let Claude touch you again." He moved me out of my chair and backed up to the window. "You're mine." He whispered in a low seductive tone into my ear as he nibbled on it. "I didn't want him anywhere near you. This was the easiest way to keep you safe Evalynn." I wrapped my arms tightly around him letting my head drop to his chest he was about a foot taller than me even when I wore heels. "Evalynn, do you remember my name?" He pulled me closer.  
I was hesitant, so scared that this wasn't real. Please be real, "Sebastian..." I smiled tears pressing at my eyes, "Sebastian Michaelis." His eyes turned red.  
"How did you become a demon Evalynn?"  
"I honestly don't know, just one day I woke up with my nails like yours." I peered up at him, leaning back to the wall so I could see his face perfectly as he towered over me. "Well I am the Phantomhive family butler.." he paused, "What is your order my lady." he bowed to me turning into his butler form. "Kiss me."


End file.
